Darmalla
by Stodgie
Summary: The short story of a new recruit to the Imperial comms division.


Chapter 1,

She closed the door on her locker and gazed at herself in the mirror fastened to the outside. She looked drawn, she looked nervous. If her parents could see her now, she knew she'd here those same old "told you so's."

She'd finally made it into the Imperial Navy command. Years and years of classes, studying into the early hours with her fellow classmates and now finally she had received her first posting. She had sat in front of her data terminal in her dorm room waiting for the notification ping signalling her assignment had arrived, when it had she had paused momentarily, wondering to which exotic world in which far flung system she would be dispatched to. She had hovered over the "open" button until she could contain her excitement no more.

She clicked it,

She closed her eyes and peeked through half open eye lids,

Only for her heart to sink, she wouldn't be travelling far, she wouldn't be travelling far at all. In fact, she wouldn't even be leaving her home world. She had been assigned to her home planet in flight control.

She could taste her disappointment. All this time she had been bragging to her family, who had completely disapproved of her application to the Imperial academy, that she would be soon leaving this world behind and joining the crew of one of those huge Imperial Navy star destroyers, travelling the star systems, bringing law and order to every corner of the galaxy.

But here she was, her first shift, nights.

She checked herself one final time in the mirror, her cap straight, emblems polished and in line, code cylinders in order, boots polished and creases in her uniform so sharp you could cut yourself.

With a huge sigh and a look of determination she left the locker room.

Chapter 2,

The control room was exactly as she'd expected it to be. Since all Imperial control rooms were based on a standard design this was no surprise. It was Imperial protocol to make it easier to relocate their staff with as little adjustment as possible.

The door swooshed closed behind her and she stepped forward to her commanding officer. He was a tall, incredibly skinny man with a very pale complexion, she guessed his age to be around mid 40's.

He was meticulously dressed with a receding hairline. His slicked back grey hair showed not a hair out of place. His name was Commander Krell. She had heard his name mentioned in her induction group. He had a reputation for putting the new recruits through a stringent introductory period.

At first, he failed to notice her, his eyes transfixed on a data terminal to his right.

She cleared her throat and waited.

After what seemed like an eternity he turned to face her.

"Flight controller Darmalla I presume?" He stated.

"Yes sir, reporting for duty sir" She replied.

"Console Delta" He replied whilst vaguely pointing a finger to a terminal in the corner and returning his attention to his readout.

Darmalla walked over to her terminal, sat, logged in and began her shift.

Chapter 3.

The shift, even though only half way through, had been as tedious as she'd imagined it would be. She'd thought her training simulations at the academy were dull but at least those were interspersed with the occasional scenario engineered to test her organisational skills. This was purely transport manifests and landing clearance requests in a continuous, never ending flow.

She'd lost count of the amount of incoming and outgoing requests she had received. Who'd have thought that an out of the way world like Naboo would have so much traffic. She would have to get a transfer, she really couldn't see herself doing this for her career. She needed that star ship assignment just to prove her parents wrong.

Her console beeped, a red-light blinking, another landing request. She sighed.

"This is flight control Theed City, Naboo. Transmit your code clearance" She said into her headset mike.

"Flight control this is Lambda class shuttle Alpha Sigma one transmitting priority landing codes"

Darmalla watched her screen fill with the incoming identity code, once completed she was shocked to see instead of the code text turning a confirmation green colour to signal code accepted, it suddenly turned bright blue and began to flash.

She stared at the screen in shock, whoever was on that shuttle was of utmost importance.

A voice in her ear startled her and she gave out a little gasp.

"Flight control Theed city, Naboo do you have confirmation?" the voice in her ear barked.

"Erm! Yes! Yes! Code clearance accepted! Please hold whilst a landing pad is assigned" she paused "Thank you" she said, then grimaced. Thank you? Really?

She keyed in a landing pad assignment request into her keyboard and designated it for a priority location. After a few moments, her screen blinked negative. No pads for a Lambda class shuttle were available.

She checked again.

Nothing.

She was sure that there should be at least one pad available according to her records. They had space for 3 Lambda class's and she'd only given landing permission to two.

She checked again and requested details of craft berthed.

Landing pad one was assigned to a parts and technical group performing maintenance.

Landing pad two currently had the emissary from the Malastair systems private shuttle.

And landing pad three… Had Commander Krell's private transport docked. A small one-man shuttle that should be assigned to a smaller pad, but the smaller pads were some distance from the main terminal.

Darmalla span her chair round to face Commander Krell and stood up.

"Sir." She said.

Krell didn't even look up to acknowledge her, he simply raised a finger as if to silence her.

She paused, momentarily.

"Sir?" She tried again.

"Clearly the academy standards have dropped since I attended, please wait a moment recruit until I have finished my assessment of this report!" He barked back.

She stood and waited.

Her earpiece crackled into life a moment later.

"Theed city flight control? Is there a problem with our code clearance?" the voice asked, sounding slightly angry and a little nervous.

Darmalla sat back down and span her chair around to face her console.

"Negative Alpha Sigma One, landing pad will be assigned shortly" she sputtered out.

"Please be aware Theed city we have a priority one passenger on board" the voice replied.

Yes! Yes, I know! She thought to herself.

She spun around once more and stood up.

"Sir!" She almost shouted.

Krell slowly raised his skull like head to face her.

"Did you just raise your voice to me recruit?" He said, eyes blazed in deep set sockets.

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry Sir" she stammered out, "But…" She began,

Krell stopped her immediately. "For your first shift recruit I must say I'm not exactly pleased with your performance! Now unless we have a fleet of rebel X-wings closing in on our sector or we have an impromptu inspection from the Emperor himself what can you have that is so important it requires you to shout at me across my command station!?" He barked.

"That's just it Sir, we have a priority one code clearance and no available landing pads for a Lambda class shuttle." She said.

"Of course, we have enough landing pads, assign a pad immediately" he replied.

"Sir, all Lambda class pads are taken," she replied, she began to explain which craft were berthed at each station.

What little colour existed in Commander Krell's face drained away as he realised that his private shuttle occupied one of those pads.

"Why didn't you bring this to my attention sooner!" He almost screamed as he marched briskly to the exit. She thought she saw a thin glint of sweat on Krell's forehead as he swept from the room.

Darmalla turned and sat back down at her console.

"Alpha Sigma One, you will have clearance to land momentarily. A flight pad is being made available now, please hold." She said into her microphone.

"Thank you Theed control, commencing our approach." Came the reply with a definite sigh of relief from whomever the pilot was.

Chapter 4.

Krell walked with purpose along the corridors of flight control, he nodded as junior ranked officers saluted him, he finally reached the outer perimeter door and waited for his code cylinders to register with the door lock before opening. On the outside he looked cool, calm, in control. On the inside Krell was in a state of panic.

He'd been on the disciplinary list 3 times during his military career. He'd just managed to scrape by with his last warning, some jumped up junior officer had accused him of assault. Yes, maybe he had gone a bit overboard with his discipline but that's how these young recruits needed to learn. It never did Krell any harm. He had to be careful, one more could see his demotion down the ranks, that was something he clearly could not deal with. That was not going to happen, he certainly couldn't deal with the shame.

The external security doors finally made a confirming beep and the door opened with alarming speed. Krell stepped through as cool as he was able and waited for the door to close just as quickly behind him.

The split second the door touched the ground Krell was off, sprinting as fast as he could through the dark Theed streets heading for the Lambda class landing bays.

He could hear a faint hum above him and he looked up. There in the distance on an approach vector shone the faint landing lights of the shuttle. He was so busy looking at the approaching ship he failed to notice the small collection of boxes and deliveries outside a local market stall, Krell hit them at full speed, tumbling head first into a pile of exotic fruits and vegetables.

He stood and looked down, his once pristine imperial uniform was now covered in fruit flesh and yogen juice.

He had no time, glancing up again he saw the Lambda class even closer now. He set off at a run once again, he knew his shuttle was just around the corner.

As he turned the final corner he saw it, his small one-man shuttle, tiny in comparison to the size of the landing pad it was berthed at. Without even pausing he ran to the door. It detected his code cylinders as he approached, and its door smoothly opened to greet him.

Krell jumped straight and fired up the sub light engines in one swift flurry of hands. He grabbed the control stick and it lifted gently into the air.

Something caught Krell's eye to his right, instinct kicked in and he jerked the controls to the left. His one-man shuttle narrowly missing the incoming Lambda shuttle by inch's.

Krell's heart raced as he guided his shuttle to one of the smaller but much further away landing pads, He placed his headset on his sweaty skull like head.

"This is Commander Krell, assign me a landing pad immediately" he barked into the microphone.

There was a faint crackle and then "Yes sir, please hold" came the female voice. Krell knew instantly it was the new recruit. If she'd only brought this issue to him sooner he would not be in this position, he would have to teach the girl a lesson. A harsh lesson in the chain of command.

Whoever was on that Lambda class would understand, sometimes as a ranking officer you must make examples of your subordinates, it keeps the others in check.

His earpiece crackled again. "Sir, erm, I'm sorry Sir but I've been ordered to place you in a holding pattern." She said with definitely a hint of something in her voice.

"A holding pattern? A HOLDING PATTERN?" He almost screamed into the headset.

"Yes sir." She replied. "The Lambda class will be departing momentarily and the erm… passenger has requested for you to return to the pad and land there…. Sir."

There was something in her voice. Almost fear, panic.

Krell felt a cold chill, this did not feel right at all.

"Ah er... yes. Understood flight control, returning to holding pattern" he said doing his best to not let his voice show any signs of weakness or panic, which was difficult under the circumstances. Suddenly it was very warm in the cockpit. Krell adjusted his course and headed his shuttle up to the coordinates for the holding ring.

Chapter 5.

"Has the Commander closed communications?" came the deep voice from behind Darmalla's chair.

"Yes, my Lord" she said in an almost shrill tone. She could feel Darth Vader's dark presence behind her and she made no attempt to turn.

"Good, keep him in the holding pattern for a further 30 units. When he docks have him come directly here. ".

Lord Vader surveyed the comms room. 4 technicians including Darmalla sat in individual comm pods directing the local flight plans of various incoming and outgoing star craft.

Vader turned and faced the two white clad Stormtroopers flanking him. "Remain here and make sure no one leaves or enters."

With that Vader spun on his heels and marched from the room.

Darmalla cast a quick sideways glance at her fellow comm tech, the guy to her left looked positively ill. His skin had gone a very unusual colour and his hands were visibly shaking.

He caught her eye looking at him, "You do know who that was right?" he whispered through gritted teeth.

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid." She hissed back.

"No talking!" came the almost electronic voice from behind her. "Get on with your duties!" Commanded one of the Stormtroopers.

Darmalla hurriedly dialled in the frequency of an incoming freighter and continued her shift, anything to take her mind from the very dangerous situation she found herself in.

Chapter 6.

Krell checked his chrono again. He'd been in this holding pattern now for 25 units. What was the delay?

What had made it more infuriating was that he had seen the Lambda class shuttle take off almost 20 units ago and the shuttle was now orbiting in the same holding pattern as himself!

He glanced at the comm switch. He so wanted to flick the comms on and demand to land immediately. To march into the comms station and give that new recruit some well-earned education. He knew her type. Fresh from the academy, eager to rise through the ranks and finally get aboard those star destroyers. Krell knew better, he had never rose to that level, so he would make damn sure that none of these fresh-faced recruits would bypass him. He would make sure he kept them where they needed to be. Where he wanted them to be.

He had seen many requests for transfer to flight academy cross his desk and he had made sure that not one had made it from his desk to the submissions team. Of course, he had been investigated by the ISB, but he had spun them a lie, told them how happy his recruits were and that they did not want to leave this happy little team. He wasn't sure they had believed him, but they made no further visits and Krell had continued to 'educate' his team.

"hiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss. Commander Krell, come in Commander Krell." The comm hissed.

Krell flicked the flashing green switch on his console.

"This is Krell, receiving." He replied containing his anger.

"Commander Krell, disengage from holding pattern and make heading 3827 for Lambda pad 3." Came the reply. That same new recruit, he was sure. He gritted his teeth and hit the comm switch once more.

"Affirmative Theed control. Heading confirmed." He replied. He disengaged the auto pilot, engaged the sub light engines and headed down to pad 3.

Chapter 7.

Krell yanked at the control stick a little too hard, his shuttle emitted a groan as the control fins were stressed to their limits. With a sudden pull the craft levelled out. Krell activated the landing legs and brought her down hard. His shuttle skidded slightly and then came to a juddering stop.

Krell activated the door and stepped from the cockpit. It was still a few hours before the sun would rise on Theed, this was good as Krell currently looked like he'd been dipped in rotten fruit. The smell was horrendous and Krell felt decidedly sticky and in need of a shower. This only enraged him even more.

He would need to get his shuttle valeted also. Rotten fruit and pulp was now crushed into the pale cream leather seat of his ship. Krell began to grit his teeth, his fists clenched and unclenched, clenched and unclenched. He swiftly turned on his heels and marched towards the comms centre.

As Krell turned the last corner of the quiet Theed streets he noticed something, two Stormtroopers stood guard at the entrance to the comm bunker.

Odd, Theed was under complete imperial control. It did not need such a show of force to protect its structures. As he approached he could also note the command emblem on one of the troopers guarding the gate. A command pauldron, a pauldron designated for the Imperial 501st.

Krell swallowed hard. Indeed, there was an important passenger aboard the shuttle, a very important one. Surely one of the local governor's advisors. Maybe he'd finally got that promotion! This could finally be it! At last his ticket off world!

Krell approached the troopers with a more purposeful stride. As he drew closer one of the troopers stepped into Krell's path.

"Stop right there" he commanded, raising an open palm to Krell's chest.

The trooper looked Krell up and down, his fruit stained uniform giving off a very noticeable stench.

"Do you have authorisation to be here?" Commanded the trooper.

"Do I have authorisation?!" Krell spurted, his voice reaching a higher pitch than normal.

"I'm Commander Krell! Administrator of this regions comms!" Krell barked back.

The trooper placed his gloved hand to his internal comm speaker located close to his helmeted ear. He spoke softly into it.

"Sir, Krell is here... yes Sir... No Sir... Yes, Sir He's alone... right away Sir" Said the trooper to an unknown contact on the end of the communication.

The trooper stood to one side allowing Krell access to the large blast door leading into the facility.

"Go right in Sir" he said, Krell noticed that he still gave him a quick up and down glance at Krell's uniform.

Krell approached the door and upon recognising Krell's code cylinders the door swooshed open. He stepped inside.

Chapter 8.

The facility was silent. As expected for a night shift, but somehow this was different. This was very silent. No one passed him in the halls as he made his way to the main comm centre.

As he approached the comm centre door it swooshed open unexpectedly. Inside he saw the faint outline of a figure sat at station Delta.

"Ensign Darmalla? Is that you?" he enquired as he stepped through the open door.

A dark shadow to his left startled him immediately as the door swooshed closed behind him.

"Commander Krell, I've been expecting you." Said the shadows deep voice interspersed by gasps from his breath mask.

Krell turned to face the shadow, Darth Vader stood ominously close. His mere presence enveloped the room.

"L...l...lord Vader, this is an unexpected surprise!" He stammered, gazing up into dark red lenses which shielded Vader's eyes.

"I'm sure it is Commander and as it should be. This is an unscheduled visit. I have been discussing this station with Ensign Darmalla there." Vader made a smooth gesture towards the Ensign sat in her station, she had a very blank expression and was a very pale shade of colour.

"Unfortunately, this visit must remain a secret, no one must know of my time here, this has led to some... unpleasantries shall we say."

It was at that point Krell noticed the bodies. Several bodies lay scattered around the room, all of them his comm officers. All in various states of dismemberment.

"I... I... don't understand!" was all Krell could muster, as his wide eyes scanned the room.

"W... why would you come to Naboo? There's nothing here! It's of no military value!" He gasped.

Vader's helmet tilted down, in his hand he held something. A small wooden pendent.

"You came to this horrid place for that?!" Krell exclaimed in disbelief, he couldn't believe it, he'd heard so much about this Dark Lord and now he was here in his command room with a pendent which looked like it had been carved by a child!

Before Krell knew what he was doing his mouth curled up at the edges and a deep hearty laugh fell from his lips.

This was no man to be fearful of, he was a fool. All this way for a child's toy. Krell's estimation of this all-powerful Empire had ran to a new low.

Vader's helmet began to rise, his deep red lenses masking deeply hidden eyes came to look directly into Krell's own and Krell stopped laughing immediately.

Krell could feel them burning into his own eyes. The smile slowly fell from his face, there was a flash of red and Krell felt his legs become suddenly weak.

His gaze fell, an intense beam of red light protruded from his midsection to a small handle in Vader's hand.

"I no longer require your services Commander Krell." Vader said as he deactivated the lightsabre.

Krell fell to his knees, a faint smell of burning flesh filled the air. His jaw dropped open with a look of total astonishment. Krell's eyes began to glaze and he toppled sideways to the comms room floor.

Vader spun, "Ensign Darmalla, what have you witnessed today?" He asked.

Darmalla sat gazing at the body of Krell lying motionless.

"Ensign Darmalla?" Vader enquired again.

Darmalla turned to face Vader, she paused for a second, her mind reeling.

"Erm, A... a... rebel cell My Lord, erm... infiltrated the comms centre. We... erm... managed to fight them off but unfortunately some comms technicians lost their lives and Commander Krell was also lost to the incident." She stammered.

"Very good ensign Darmalla, you think fast. How do you want to serve the Emperor?" He asked, his head slightly tilted.

"I'd like to erm... serve aboard a star destroyer one day." Darmalla blurted.

"Indeed." Vader replied. He paused for a second.

Vader began to march from the room, he approached the doorway then stopped. He turned to face Darmalla.

"There's nothing for you here Ensign, I have a place for you in interstellar comms. Come with me." Vader commanded.

Darmalla didn't pause for a second. "Y.. yes My Lord!" She stammered and followed Lord Vader as he stepped from the room.


End file.
